The present invention relates to a system and method for storing a serial identification, and more particularly, to a system and method for storing a serial identification in a non-volatile memory.
Conventional flash memory devices include storage locations in a memory that contain device and manufacturer information, such as part number and manufacturer name, and that cannot be changed by users of the device. During power up of the memory, the voltage level may not rise continuously, and thus the voltage applied to the memory may be in an unknown state. During the unknown state of the supply voltage, the memory may allow storage locations in the memory that are locked to be altered.